


Big Little Spoon

by KaminariDenki



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Makoto, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Makoto wants to be the little spoon.





	Big Little Spoon

Makoto watched as Haru lifted the futon's covers and slipped under, wiggling until he was buried deep under the blankets. His eyes flicked up to where she was standing, "what's wrong?" He asked.

Makoto chuckled awkwardly, "ummm... It... It's a little embarrassing..." She wrung her fingers together, hands covering her blushing face.

Haru continued to stare at her, silently urging her to go on.

"I want to try spooning," the last part came out quietly, "as the the little spoon..."

"I see." Haru nodded, moving over to the other side of the futon. He patted the area in front of him and Makoto trotted over and knelt down and sank underneath the covers, albeit shyly, facing away from her boyfriend.

Haru hummed and shifted, worming his arm under her, the other snaking around her chest. He pulled his legs up until they mixed with her longer ones, resting his forehead against her back. He moved up a bit, until his temple came in contact with her shoulder blades, then folded his body against her, hips locking with Makoto's.

"...Is this good?" He asked, nuzzling slightly into her shirt.

Makoto could feel her face heating up even more, but nodded and rested her hands against Haru's, "This is good..."

She could feel the males gentle breathing blowing warmly against her shoulders, his body heat enveloping her backside. Makoto smiled, feeling secure in her lovers embracing hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Okok uhh I love MakoHaru n I love fem Makoto, but I also love spooning.... So this idea came to me late at night so I wrote it. vwv
> 
> It's short, I know.


End file.
